The Shinsegumi Can Bring You a Lot Of Trouble
by icandy
Summary: AU. Kagura decides to join the Shinsegumi - Where girls arent allowed to join. She dresses up as a boy and joins the Shinsegumi, but what happens when a certain sadist find out her secret?
1. Getting Into the Shinsegumi

**Hey guysss!**

**Well, I decided to write another story, and just to notice you: Its AU**

**So anyway, shall we begin? ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Getting Into the Shinsegumi

She looked at the mirror, almost didn't recognize herself. For a second, she thought that she looked like her brother Kamui, but she quickly shook this thought from her head. She wore a short orange wig, and boy's Chinese clothes. She did want to look like a boy, but it will be totally strange if she didn't look even a bit like herself. Sometimes she would ask herself why is she doing this, but she keep reminding to herself that this is for the best of everyone. If she would join the Shinsegumi, she could protect people, she would save them and bring them happiness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes again too see her reflection in the mirror

"Yosh, I'm ready"

* * *

She entered the Shinsegumi while everyone there was staring at her. Many thoughts arrived to her head

_Did they already notice I'm a girl? _

She knocked at the door with the sign 'The commander of the Shinsegumi – Kondo Isao'

"Hai! Come on in!"

Nervously, she opened the door and found three strange guys. One with a brown hair and he looked like a gorilla. The second was a black haired guy with a cigarette in his mouth and the last one was with a light brown hair, looking quiet handsome but somewhat he was immediately suspicious by Kagura

"What can I help you young boy?" The gorilla like asked

"Actually…" Before Kagura finished her sentence, she noticed her high pitched voice. She coughed and continued with lowering her tone "Actually, I want to join the Shinsegumi"

It was a moment of silence, but then the three boys just cracked up from laughing

"That was funny one Chinese girl" The light brown haired guy said while he wiped his tears that he shed from laughing

"What do you mean I'm a girl?! I'm a boy you asshole!"

"I actually believe he is a boy, but by his look he looks totally weak" The black hair guy said, and gorilla nodded to his saying

A vein appeared on Kagura's head "Well jerks, I will prove you in any way that I'm strong! Just give me your best fighter and I will beat the crap out of him"

The gorilla raised an eyebrow "Well, if you want so… Let's see you against Sougo who is probably our best swordsman in the Shinsegumi" he said and pointed at the light brown haired guy

"Hmm… So your name is Sougo huh? Let's see you" Kagura said and changed her stance into fighting stance and draw her umbrella

"Most of the people call me sadist, but I find it as a compliment. Bring it on china" he said and draw his sword out

"Still insist on calling me china, sadist?"

"It fits"

Both smirked and ran outside in such a quick speed

_He is fast _

_She is fast_

Kagura stopped running and shot with her umbrella many bullets at Sougo, but he easily defect them all with his sword. Without realizing it, while he deflected the bullets, Kagura was behind him, jumping on him to try and kick him, all while grinning. With Sougo's quick instincts he avoided her kick, and clashed his sword with her umbrella

"Kondo, this brat actually equal to Sougo" The black haired guy said with a shocked tone

"Toushi, it's just me or Sougo is actually enjoying this fight? Well, I guess Sougo always wanted to find someone equal to him"

Meanwhile, the fight between Sougo and Kagura went on

"I didn't think that you will be actually strong china"

"Same here sadist"

They stopped as they heard Kondo clapping his hands from behind. "You pass Chinese boy" he said with a smile on his face

"My name is Kagur-…I mean Kagu"

"My name is Kondo, right behind me is Hijikata and the one you fought is Sougo. The rest of the Shinsegumi you will meet later. Oh and you are going to be Sougo's right hand"

_NO WAY _

This sadist was the last person Kagura wanted to work with, not talking about the he probably already noticed that she is a girl and just teasing her about it. She is sure that he will blackmail her, or run and tell Kondo about it the second he will have the evidence for it

"I will ask for a shinsegumi uniform in your size. Also don't worry about a room, we have plenty empty" Kondo said and started walking away

"Hai, thank you"

* * *

"BATH TIME!" Someone was shouting at the corridor, and all of the Shinsegumi invaded the bath, and Kagura was left behind. She can't go bath with the others, or else her secret will be exposed. Also bathing with bunch of men is just wrong

She sighed and glanced at the mirror at her room

_Am I really going to do this right?_

* * *

It was already four hours since the bath time, and most of the Shinsegumi were already asleep. Kagura decided to sneak into the bathroom, taking all the things she need with her

She got into the warm bath, sitting there and relaxing. She was nervous all day long, and she wondered if everyday will keep in this way. She heard the door opened, which stopped her wondering. She quickly got from the bath and put on herself a towel, but before she could hide a certain sadist, who was half naked stared at her. His half naked body made Kagura a faint blush

"I knew you were a girl" he said and smirked

"Listen sadist-"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he surprisingly knew her request and actually agreed

"Well, I don't know what your reasons to join the Shinsegumi and even faking that you're a boy, but I do guess that this is important to you"

"Really?" Her eyes shined and widened from happiness

"Yea, I will just blackmail you often"

Kagura punched him on the stomach, while frowning "Damn, I should have known that sadists like you won't help anyone. Just die already!"

"I forgot for a minute that you have powers of a monster" Sougo said and put his hands on his stomach "Also, Its now wonder that everyone thought you are a boy. You have such undeveloped body" he added, and started to walk away while Kagura's head was covered with anger marks

"I'm looking forward for tomorrow, China" he smirked and left the room

Kagura got back to the bath, and somewhat she felt a relief, but anger at the same time

_This sadist, I will crush him!_

* * *

Sougo got back to his room, and lied on his futon, looking up to the ceiling and wondering about this day, and how he would happy to tell all about it to his sister who died. He mostly wondered about the girl he met today, whom he doesn't even know her real name. Even though he acted in front of her like he didn't care at all, but he did wondered about her reason to join the Shinsegumi, that she even needs to fake he gender just because this reason. It made him feel something he almost didn't feel at all – curiosity

_Aneue, I think I met today an interesting person_


	2. Shinsegumi Missions Can Be Really Bother

**I had so many ideas for how to this chapter, and not talking about that in the same time I was studying [hopeless] to a math test. Oh geez I am lifeless this week**

**So I'm sorry if there's a few mistakes or something [especially grammar, because I don't speak English]**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shinsegumi Missions Can Be Really Bothersome

"Dear people, we ask you to evacuate this place immediately" Kagura was speaking on the megaphone, asking for the people in the restaurant to evacuate the place because of reports which are saying that the Joui leader, Katsura Kotarou is hiding in this place

"China, this isn't how you do it" Sougo said and grabbed the megaphone from her hands "Oi you idiots, if you won't leave this place now so terrorists will kill each one of you" and as he said it, all the people dashed out of the restaurant

Kagura grabbed from Sougo the megaphone back "Oi sadist, what the hell was that for?"

"It's a fact that the people left when they heard me and not you"

"Hmph" Kagura started to walk around the restaurant searching for Katsura, but instead she found a giant… duck? "Who, or even what the hell are you?" Kagura asked and didn't get any response, but the duck did leave her a bomb…wait…

"A BOMB!" Kagura shouted and started to run… with the bomb in her hands

"You idiot, throw the bomb already!"

"Fine jerk, here I go!" Kagura threw the bomb to Sougo, and he noticed that there is less than 20 seconds till the explosion "When I mean throw I didn't mean to me!" he said and threw the bomb back to Kagura, and Kagura threw the bomb back to Sougo. It already became a competition between Sougo and Kagura, and the loser will be blown up by the bomb.

"HAHAHAHAHA good job Elizabeth! There is no more fun than watching a fight between two Shinsegumi's!"

Kagura and Sougo stopped their fight and turned their heads towards the voice and found Katsura. Sougo quickly draw out his bazooka, and Kagura was ready to throw the bomb

"KATSURAAAAAAAA!" Both shouted, and Sougo sent a bazooka rocket while Kagura threw the bomb and both of this went towards Katsura who was trying to avoid hit

"Did we hit him?"

"I guess not sadist"

"Tch, he got away again"

* * *

Hijikata smacked Kagura's and Sougo's head "He got away again! Kondo-san why won't you say something?"

Kondo, was apparently at the laptop smirking "Not now Toushi, Fruit Punch Samurai G finally logged in"

"THE LEADER OF THE JOUI IS WONDERING AROUND AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT ONLINE CHATS?!"

"Eto… mayo freak?"

Hijikata glared at the person who was calling him this name "What do you want Kagu?"

"I promise I will do my job correctly and protect every single person I need, and I won't let anyone get hurt. I will eventually catch Katsura and make people live happily!" Sougo and Hijikata widened their eyes upon the spirit of Kagura, and even Kondo stopped chatting on the internet with a kind of shock from what Kagura just said. But after few minutes Hijikata smiled towards Kagura "Okay and just try keeping this promise"

"Hai" She said and smiled a smile full of spirit, which made Sougo smirk

* * *

It was bath time again, and Kagura was left alone at the dorms, relaxing on her futon. Well at least that's what she thought at first place

"You promised something hard to fulfill today, will someone like you will actually make it?" a familiar sadistic voice was at her room, which made her quickly change into sitting position "Aren't you suppose to bath right now sadist?"

"I don't have to go when everyone else does, just like you. Just with other reasons"

"So why are you in my room? It's annoying"

"Because in my to do list there is a section which written in it to annoy you"

Kagura decided to ignore it, and went back lying on the futon sighing with Sougo sitting besides

"That promise of you… It's connected to your reasons to join the Shinsegumi isn't it?"

Kagura took a glance at Sougo, finding him poker faced as usual "Maybe…"

"It's not so hard to say yes you pig"

Kagura threw at him the pillow of her futon "You got lucky I'm tired, or else I would just kill you for this"

Sougo smirked at this and stood up "With being with no intentions to see your flat body in bath again, I will go first" he said and left Kagura's room

"ARGHH! DIE ALREADY SADIST!"

"Oh, Okita-taichou!" Yamazaki was calling for Sougo when he just left Kagura's room

"You need something?"

"Not really actually. I just saw you leaving Kagu's room, and I thought about asking you if it's alright to spy on him"

"Do what you want" Sougo said and continued walking and realized that if Yamazaki will spy on Kagura, he will know that she is a girl! Sougo quickly turned back to Yamazaki "Yamazaki, forget what I said. DO NOT SPY ON HE- I MEAN HIM"

"Do not worry Okita-taichou, I won't spy on him" Yamazaki said and Sougo sighed with relief. It was secret that only he can know, and if someone else will find out his little 'toy' will be taken. Yamazaki and Sougo parted ways, and Yamazaki was actually curious, or even too much curious about Kagura

_Sorry Okita-taichou, but it seems like there is something you don't want me to find out and it makes me curious_

* * *

"Why the hell in every single mission I have to be stuck with you?" Kagura took out her umbrella and pointed at Sougo

"Because of the fact that you assigned as my right hand you idiot"

Both were assigned on patrolling at the park, and it seemed like none of them were satisfied with it. Sougo sat on a bench obviously slacking off

"Oi jerk, this is not time for slacking off. We need to save people!"

"I don't see how patrolling in this stupid park is going to save people"

"But…but…" Kagura was speechless and frowned "You idiot!" she raised her voice and sat down beside Sougo, still frowning while Sougo just smirked

"Oi china, if were already slacking off… I need to slack off at the grocery store"

"It's not like I have a choice aren't I? I'll go with you"

* * *

Kagura looked at strange seaweed that was at the store, she glared at it and her eyes shined "Sadist! What is this thing?"

"It's called Sukonbu, and it tastes like crap"

"Well I don't care! I'm buying it!" she said and took at least 5 packages of sukonbu

* * *

It was bath time again, and Sougo was again at Kagura's room at the same time like the day before

"China…Its your 15 sukonbu…"

"Its tasty! Maybe even the tastiest thing I ever ate! But sadists like you wouldn't understand the amazing flavor of Sukonbu"

"Or maybe you're just a monster that likes the flavor of shit"

Kagura swallowed the sukonbu and threw a punch at Sougo who easily avoided from the hit. She smirked and threw another punch and even kicks which eventually were hard to Sougo to block. He quickly drew his sword which made Kagura draw her umbrella. It already became a fight between their weapons

Sougo jumped backwards with his sword "What is your reason to join the Shinsegumi?"

"None of your business sadist"

"So if I'll win this fight you will tell me, and if I'll lose you can give me which order that you want and I'll do it"

"Hmph, bring it on" and both went back to fighting stances. Kagura was the first to jump forward

"I bet it must be related to trauma or some family business" Sougo said and was ready to Kagura to come, but she hesitated after what Sougo said and it was his opportunity to win this fight. He noticed her hesitation and he jumped towards her and pinned her to the floor

"I win china, maybe it is really family business or some trauma"

"Fine! Now get off me!"

"Nah" he said with his deadpan voice, which followed his sadistic grin. Kagura had a faint blush on her face since their faces were so close in this situation so she turned her face to her right

"Aww… are you blushing? Did you finally fall for me?"

"LIKE HELL! It's just that it's too close for me"

Sougo moved his head even closer than before to Kagura's face "And what with this? Is it too much close for you?"

Kagura grabbed Sougo's face and pushed him away, and he got up from her and made her finally free "You should have appreciated that you were so close to face like mine"

Sougo moved towards the door and glanced at Kagura "Just remember to tell me your reason to join the Shinsegumi tomorrow, or else you are a dead person" he said and left the room

"SO ANNOYING!" she shouted loudly that Sougo heard it and smirked

* * *

Everything went fine, but both of them didn't know that Yamazaki listen to the whole conversation with his special devices

_So Okita-taichou's secret is… that he and Kagu in romantic relationship?! _


	3. The Shinsegumi and Misunderstandings

**So Yamazaki totally misunderstood the situation XD**

**I thought about an option to do a side story with Yamazaki's POV on what happened, so tell me if you would like me to it or not**

**Anyway, here is the third chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Shinsegumi Can Lead You to Some Misunderstandings

"Idiots, Idiots everywhere" Kagura mumbled to herself while eating lunch in the Shinsegumi cafeteria and then pointed at the man who was sitting in front of her "Especially you!"

"China, if there is one big idiot it's you and not me"

"Argh, now I don't have intentions to eat anymore" she said and pushed her lunch to the other side of the table

"Well so now when you aren't eating, you have to tell me why you joined the Shinsegumi" he said while grinning sadistically. Kagura took back her food and started eating "In second thought I'm still hungry"

"You know you have to tell me it today" he said and noticed that someone is staring at him… no… someone is staring at him and Kagura. He observed the room with his eyes but he didn't notice anyone suspicious. But then he remembered…

_"Oh, Okita-taichou!"_

_"You need something?"_

_"Not really actually. I just saw you leaving Kagu's room, and I thought about asking you if it's alright to spy on him"_

_"Do what you want" … "Yamazaki, forget what I said. DO NOT SPY ON HE- I MEAN HIM"_

_"Do not worry Okita-taichou, I won't spy on him"_

"He couldn't disobey my order right?" Sougo mumbled to himself

"Hmm? Did you say something sadist?" Kagura was saying while she is clenching her teeth on the meat she is eating

"I just said that you are eating like a monster"

"Bastard!"

* * *

He was just sitting on a bench at the park, lazing there like he got no job to do. And she? She just glared at him while pointing her umbrella at him "So… What do you want to know about me?"

"Your real name?"

"Kagura. But it's not like you're going to call me like this anyway"

"PFFFT! You really lack sense of creativity. Kagura – Kagu?"

As he said it Kagura tightened her hold of her umbrella and got angrier "another thing before I'll kick your ass?"

"Why you joined the Shinsegumi?" he said bluntly and Kagura released her hold of her umbrella and her head went down like she was depressed. It made Sougo raise an eyebrow and then Kagura suddenly spoke up "I have a brother, a stupid one" she smirked "He does a lot of awful things to people, and left me and mother alone and eventually she died" she said and started to walk towards Sougo "And he fought with my father to kill him to show off his Yato powers, but he only made it to cut his arm off" and then she reached to him and grabbed his collar, facing to him face to face "I Don't want to be like him! I want people to live happily, and not letting anyone die! I will control my own Yato powers!" she said with tears in her eyes which made Sougo wide his eyes open - not something that he used to do. He grabbed her hands that were grabbing his collar and made himself free

"Yato huh? Well that's explains your monsterish power" he said it and looked at her eyes, her big blue eyes which he could stare hours "Anyway, even though it's going against my sadistic personality I will help you"

Kagura used her sleeve to wipe her tears and then looked at Sougo, smiling slightly and Sougo turned his head to other direction "Don't get me wrong china, I just hate stupid people like your brother. That's it"

"Ha, you are definitely an annoying tsundere" she said, still with her small smile mumbling thank you quietly, so he won't hear

* * *

"Kagu-taichou!" Yamazaki entered Kagura's room with a gigantic bag that was full of…letters? "Love letters arrived to you from fangirls!" he said while panting. That bag was totally heavy

"L-Love letters?" Kagura said while twitching from the shock. Now that she is a boy she is loved by girls? Well that is awkward "H-Ha… Well put it there anpan-san" she said while pointed at the garbage can that was in her room

"Are you sure Kagu-taichou? A lot of girls put an effort to those letters"

"Well it's not like I care. I'm not available anyway" and as Kagura said it Yamazaki froze in his place "Huh s-so Kagu-taichou isn't available because you have someone else?"

"Well something like that" _I do have my goal, its count as something like that right?_

Yamazaki stunned speechless, and didn't even know what to say in this moment. He again totally misunderstood the situation again

"W-Well I will be going now! S-See you later K-Kagu-taichou!" he said and dashed out from the room

"What's wrong with him? Did he eat too much anpan?" she said quietly to herself. She looked at the trash can that was at her room, which was filled with those love letters and noticed one red letter which caught her eye. She sighed and grabbed it out of the trash can with curiosity

_Oi China, I didn't know you were reading things like love letters from girls. What kind of person are you?_

_-From the bored sadist_

She immediately wrinkled the letter and threw it back to the trash can

_From all of the letters this one caught my eye?! ARGH!_

* * *

"YOU!" she opened the door of his room only to find him almost naked and she closed the door immediately and waited outside his room blushing madly. It was only matter of seconds until Sougo grabbed her inside his room while covering her mouth

"I know I'm handsome but I don't need people to find you blushing next to my door" he said and let her go and put his clothes on while the shocked Kagura was standing in the middle of the room blushing

"Okita-taichou! Your weekly love letters came!" Yamazaki entered the room with even bigger bag full of love letters, but he did find a blushing Kagura and half naked Sougo. Yamazaki froze up again and dropped the bag on the floor "W-Well I'm leaving it here! It w-was good to see you again Kagu-taichou" he said and again dashed out of the room

_Well that was strange _Both thought

"I guess you did read that letter and that's why you came here right?"

And finally Kagura snapped regained her senses back "Yea that's right you jerk! What's that was supposed to mean huh?!"

"I was a bored police officer. You can't blame me"

"HUH?!" she said with a vein from anger that popped out in her face "LIKE HELL IM BUYING THIS EXCUSE!"

"Eh…Eto…Kagu-taichou and Okita-taichou" the frightened Yamazaki stood behind the door "Hijikata-taichou and Kondo-taichou are calling for you"

* * *

The four of them were sitting on the meeting room, and a serious silence surrounded to room

"Listen, we know that the Kiheitai is going to attack earth soon. We are planning to invade the Kiheitai ship before it happens. We need our best fighters and the best plan we can come up with. This is actually serious business for once and we deal with one of our best enemies – Takasugi" Hijikata said with his serious tone, adding to the serious atmosphere that was in the room "We also know that Kamui joined the Kiheitai. This is going to be really troublesome" he added

"D-Did you just say Kamui? Kamui the Yato?" Kagura asked. She felt dizzy as she was about to pass out

"Yea that's him"

Everything went fast and then it turned black. She felt that she fell down on the floor. Helpless. She can't move or control her body. She only saw three guys panicking the hell out and she couldn't do anything. She mumbled "Brother" for all this time even though she didn't want to. She wanted to laugh at herself that she is so weak like this. The only thing she could hear clearly was someone that was calling her name all this time, even shouting…

"China!"


	4. The Shinsegumi And Family Reunions

**Hey, yo, ho, my homies!**

**Here is the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Shinsegumi Can Bring You a Family Reunion

_"Kagura-chan! Look at this! There is a flower blooming in here!"_

_"Don't worry Kagura-chan, your Nii-chan is protecting you!"_

_"I have no use for weaklings like you"_

_"This is the last goodbye. Next time… I'll probably kill you"_

* * *

"Ne Toushi, Sougo didn't move from his bed for this whole time"

"That brat sure has changed"

It already passed two days since Kagura passed out, and she hasn't woken up yet. Sougo didn't leave her bed even for more than five minutes. People have brought to him food, and he would sleep besides her bed for only half hour. Most of the time Kondo and Hijikata were asking him questions about that incident, but he kept silence for this whole time.

"This is actually rare for you to care about someone this much after Mitsuba's death" Kondo said bluntly while leaning on the wall near Sougo and Kagura. Sougo looked at Kondo with his deadpan face, and Kondo noticed his sleepy eyes

"I don't want him to die because it will be one person less to tease and torture" Sougo said and returned to stare at Kagura, and Kondo smirked

"Go to sleep Sougo. This is a command"

Sougo raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kondo's smirk "As you command…"

Time passed, and Kondo stayed there keeping an eye on Sougo who was sleeping like baby now. He glanced at Kagura and noticed that she is moving her hand, and then she opened her eyes wide

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself quietly and noticed that Sougo is sleeping with his head on her bed. She looked up and saw the shocked Kondo

"How much time passed?" she said with a tired tone, not realizing anything that happens

"T-Two days… How a-are you feeling?"

"Two days huh? I'm sorry for causing trouble…" she looked again and the sleeping Sougo and pointed at him "What is he doing here?"

"He refused to leave you. Seriously how bothersome…" he said while scratching his head, then noticing her poor face "But he changed a lot after meeting you. Thank you Kagu" he added, and her poor face turned into a small smile

"Kondo-taichou! We noticed Otae-san at the shopping district!" a shinsegumi guy entered the room, shouting this information to Kondo which turned on his 'stalker mode'

"Otae-san! Wait for me!" he shouted and ran towards the exit. And Kagura just watched this ridiculous scene from the side and didn't know how react to this

"God damn with this shouting" Sougo woke up and saw Kagura's face and saw the she finally woke up

"Finally you woke up! What the hell are you thinking when you are sleeping next to me huh sadist?! I was so disgusted to see your sleeping face that I almost puked!"

A vein appeared on Sougo's face "HUH?! You need to thank me you know! This stupid Hijikata commanded me to guard on you for this whole time. I should kill him soon"

_He refused to leave you. Seriously how bothersome…_

"It's not good to lie" she said to herself quietly while forming a smile on her face, and Sougo almost puked "Why the hell are you showing me your disgusting smile? It can be a trauma for me"

"Die already!"

* * *

Kagura and Sougo were at the park, 'patrolling' as always

"You just got out from bed an you offered yourself to patrol?"

"I need to gain my strength back. And not to slack off like you"

"Don't care about it…Why do I have to go with you when I didn't want to?"

Kagura glanced at Sougo and sighed "You always don't want to patrol, so it doesn't matter anyway"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard at the park and people started to run for their lives. Sougo drew out his katana and Kagura went into fighting position with her umbrella, both looking around for the source of the explosion until a bomb came near them. Fortunately with their quick instincts they jumped and avoided any hit. A cloud of smoke came out after the explosion making Kagura and Sougo cough, and they weren't able to see anything. After some seconds the smoke faded away and Kagura and Sougo looked at each other with serious faces

"They are here" both said

"Damn we need to evacuate the people immediately" Kagura added while shooting the bombs at the air with her umbrella, making explosions in the sky "Go to the Shinsegumi sadist. I'll evacuate the people"

"I don't want to be in your debt china, you go and I'll evacuate the people"

"Well guess what! I don't want to be in your debt either"

"Huh, so I guess the shinsegumi can wait a while" Sougo smirked and joined Kagura

* * *

The best men of the Shinsegumi got on a ship that will send them to the Kiheitai ship. Some of them were praying to stay alive, some were already saying goodbye to their lives, and there is a man named Okita Sougo who was just sleeping and not worrying about anything. Kagura noticed him and smacked his head

"How can you sleep now?"

Sougo removed his eye mask and saw the angry Kagura standing next to him. He changed his position to sitting and looked outside the window and saw the nearby Kiheitai ship, and drew out his katana grinning sadistically

"Time to kill idiots"

And Kagura smacked his head again

"What the heck did I already do?"

"I just had an urge to do it. Oh my I have another one" she said with her mocking tone and smacked him again

"You really want to die aren't you china?" he said and placed his katana near her head, causing her pointing her umbrella to his forehead

"Kagu, Sougo, It's the time already" Kondo came inside the scene, and Sougo and Kagura smirked grinned evily to each other "Let's do a bet sadist. We will see who is beating up more people, and the loser is going to be the winner's slave for a whole day"

"Two"

"Deal"

* * *

It was a battlefield covered with blood and dead bodies. There wasn't a sign for Takasugi or any one of his team that always with him. The main four, Sougo, Hijikata, Kagura and Kondo sneaked inside the ship, searching for Takasugi

"It's dark in here…" Kagura said while trying to see something in this dark

"Good job Sherlock" Sougo said and didn't do anything because he knew its hopeless to find something at a situation like this

Suddenly the room was lightened and dazzled them. Trying to look who the one who is standing in front of them, they only saw a dark purple umbrella. It was matter of seconds until they could finally see clearly who it is. They saw a man with Chinese clothes, long braided orange hair and a big smile on his face

"K-K-Kamui…" the frightened Kagura trembled and her eyes turned black and empty

"Good to see you again onee-chan"

Sougo stared at Kamui, seeing how similar he looks to Kagura and then noticing her mental state "Get a grip of yourself china, you are such a pussy" he said while mocking her, but inside he was worried about her

"What do you mean onee-chan?" Hijikata asked while staring at Kamui and observing him

"That's mean Kagura-chan. didn't you tell them about me?"

"Kagura-chan? What the hell is going here?" Kondo asked too, looking for answeres

Sougo looked at Kagura and saw that she wasn't able to talk, or do anything so he decided to take the lead "She is actually a girl. And this man here Kamui, is her brother. Now can I beat the hell out of him?"

"Ho… I led you to an awkward situation. Let me fix this" Kamui said and within a second he took Kagura's wig from her head, causing her real hair to fall and seeing clearly she is a girl. Even Sougo was shocked from the look because she never took off her wig.

Sougo looked at the shocked to death Kondo and Hijikata and grabbed their arms. It was his advantage since both were at a shocked state, and he tossed them out of the floor "I'll explain later! If you will stay alive! I hope that Hijikata-san will die!"

Sougo glanced at Kagura who was sitting hopeless on the floor and sighed "Oi china, gain your senses already. It won't be fun to kill your brother when you aren't watching"

"I think I just found a good opponent" Kamui said and changed his sweet smile to a killing face, causing Sougo to smile sadistically "Coincidence. Me too"


	5. The Shinsegumi And Annoying Brothers

**Thank you for correcting me in your reviews, I knew I was missing something XD**

**So…thank you again and here is the fifth chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Shinsegumi Can Remind You How Much Annoying Can Big Brothers Be

_Ne…What am I even doing? Oh that's right…nothing, I'm doing nothing_

*Clash*

_I can hear the clashes between onii-chan's umbrella and the sadist's katana…huh…My vision is blurry… Although I knew that I'll probably meet Kamui here, I…_

*Clash*

_I'm just a burden… _

*Clash*

_Mayo and Kondo found out that I'm a girl… I'm so useless…_

*Clash*

_Won't it be better if I disappear? _

"China" Sougo called her, making her open her eyes wide open, stopping her thoughts "Instead of crying like a baby, can you at least beat your god damn brother for once? Although I want the credit" It was directed at Kagura as mocking or insulting her, but instead of it, it was like those words were her savior. She stood up, wiping her tears from her face, and then grabbing her umbrella tightly while directing it to Kamui "I want to beat the sadist so hard right now but fortunately for him, in my 'To Beat Up' list you are first Kamui!"

Kamui stopped his mini fight with Sougo, observing his little sister who second ago was on the floor, sobbing without a break. He was wondering if Sougo, the man who he just fought with was responsible for that. "Interesting" he muttered to himself "Too bad you can't defeat me, my dear Imouto" he raised his voice now

"Maybe…" She said and walked towards Sougo, then she pointed at him "But with this idiot near me we will defeat you!"

Sougo smirked and grabbed his bazooka from nowhere "That mean I can finally fight seriously?"

Kamui, with his sweet smile glanced at Sougo, who apparently wasn't fighting with him all out "You sound so confident of yourselves. Ho~ How I wish to be like this too~"

Sougo yawned, still holding the bazooka "Can we start to fight? Seriously I'm getting bored here"

Kagura smacked Sougo's head "You don't need to ask permission for it, idiot" then both looked at the place that Kamui was but… he wasn't there. With their quick instincts they jumped from their place, also seeing that Kamui was just behind of them. Sougo fired with his bazooka at him, but Kamui also jumped from his place and avoided the hit

"This weapon is no use" Sougo said and threw his bazooka to the side, then stomping it with his foot, completely destroying it and then he drew out his katana again

"Sadist, you are a complete idiot" Kagura said and puffed her cheeks

"You tell me that a lot"

Kamui coughed to get attention "Let's not forget about our battle should we?"

"How can I forget when your disgusting aura is disturbing me?" Sougo said while making a disgusted face

"So I guess you need to kill me to destroy my disgusting aura. Are you sure you are capable to it?"

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself instead"

Kamui turned around and saw Kagura grinning, still her eyes were swollen up from crying from before. He quickly moved aside, but Kagura still managed to scratch his back, making his clothes tear up

"You shouldn't forget me too" Kagura said and went back, she didn't want to be close to Kamui

"What a shame, it was my special clothes" Kamui looked at the ground he was standing on, noticing blood, probably from Kagura's scratch on him "So it's my turn to attack now huh?" Kamui turned his look on Sougo and then on Kagura, wondering who he should attack first. In the end he decided to make a little experiment. He tightened his hold on his umbrella, then quickly running towards Kagura, aiming for her stomach. Kagura jumped from her place, causing also Kamui jump. He definitely was after her this time. Kagura knew that her physical strength wasn't equal to Kamui's, and if she would do the smallest mistake it would cost her life. So she was focused on everything that was going on, on his umbrella, on his body, and even trying sometimes to glance at Sougo to see what is he planning to do. When she and Kamui finally landed on the ground from their jump, she tripped a bit and that was her little mistake. Kamui noticed it and was ready to attack. Kagura, knowing that he is going to attack her glanced at the place that Sougo was standing earlier, only to find that he isn't there. She heard the sound of the umbrella entering a body. She looked at the man who was standing before her, who apparently wasn't Kamui but Sougo

"Eh~ my experiment actually worked~"

Kagura saw Sougo falling and she caught him and sat on the ground with Sougo's head on her lap. She noticed his hard and fast bleeding from that hit that probably destroyed his organs.

"W-Why…Why d-did you protected me?!"

"It's not like I'm going to die china. I'm not going to die unless Hijikata-san dies first, and I need to beat you too…"

"Like I said m-many times…y-you are an idiot" Kagura said and started to cry

"You sure are a cry baby you know? I thought you wanted to see that someone will beat the crap out of me"

Kagura wiped her tears "I-I'm not crying! L-Like hell I'll cry on you! But…If you will die I will kill you!"

"That's not even possible. At least, let me enjoy in this position for a little more…" Sougo said and closed his eyes, Kagura checked his heartbeat and noticed it was quiet and slow. He didn't have so much time, and she had to do something about Kamui who yawned in front of her

"Are we done with the goodbyes? Did he finally die?" Kamui said bluntly and Kagura gritted her teeth with anger "He didn't die and he isn't going to die, because the one who is going to die is you!" Her anger slowly started to take over her body, and she started to worry

_I can't let my anger control me, or else…or else the Yato blood… is going to take over me_

Kagura gently put Sougo's head on the floor, and then she glared at Kamui

"So it's just the two of us now isn't it my dead Imouto? That's such a sweet brother and sister reunion"

"Heh, I wouldn't call it sweet when your blood is going to be all over this place"

Kamui looked at the motivated to kill Kagura strangely, he knew that she isn't the type who would like to kill people, and still she looks determined to kill him. He again wondered if it's because of Sougo "Look Imouto-chan, last time there was him to protect you. Who is going to protect you now?"

"You underestimate me now Onii-chan. I won't do the same mistake twice"

"Heh~ we will see" Kamui stopped his smiling and returned his killer face once again, determined to kill his own sister and go on with his 'boring' life. He never regretted that he left her alone with their sick mother and doing an 'all out' fight with their father. It's more exact to say that he almost never regretted anything he done in his life. That's just the way it is. That's the way he is. So why his own sister can't understand it? He didn't want to waste any more time on this 'crap' and just wanted to defeat her already. They both ran to each other, clashing with each other's umbrella. Kamui quickly ran to Sougo, grabbing his katana and dropping his umbrella

"I want to finish it quickly" he sighed, and Kagura didn't understand what he meant, until she felt a scratch on her face. It was so fast she didn't even notice anything until the scratch started to hurt

"This katana is actually good~" he smiled his sweet smile once again "One hit and I should finish this fight. Unless you will be a good girl and let your real powers out" he added

"There is no way I'm going to let this happen!" She answered without hesitation "If I want to win this, I will do it without my Yato blood taking control on me!"

"That's a shame. But…" Kamui stood near Sougo's body, directing the katana to his head "If I'll kill him totally…Will it bring out your powers?"

Kagura widened her eyes open, shaking from fear "D-Don't! D-Don't you d-dare!"

Anger. Anger was starting to take over her mind...It was already unstoppable

"We can't know unless we try, don't we?" Kamui said and hit Sougo's head, or at least that what he thought he did. With a flash speed, Kagura took the katana with her bare hand and made a big cut on her hand and she started to bleed, but in her condition it's not like she cared about it

Kamui whistled "So in the end you unleashed your real powers"

She didn't answer. More exactly to say that in her situation she wasn't able to answer or to even speak. The maximum she could do is to mutter 'kill' repeatedly. Now she punched Kamui in his chest with her fist, making him 'fly' to the other side of the room. Kamui stood up and smiled a smile that was even bigger than before

"It's a true shame to kill you. But you still weak!" he raised his voice and within the blink of the eye he already changed his face to his killer face, running towards Kagura, trying to punch her but she caught his fist, so he tried with his second hand and this time he made it. The punch hit her in the head, and she was bleeding now from her head too. The hit wasn't critical, but she did felt no good now. She got dizzy and fell on the ground, not realizing what is happening around her. She heard the doors slammed open

"This is the Shinsegumi! You are under arrest!"

It was Kondo's voice which probably was directed at Kamui

"He is gone?!" murmurs were heard from the Shinsegumi aid that came. Kagura realized that with Kamui's speed he probably escaped

"Take care of Sougo and Kagu..ra…NOW!"

Now it was Hijikata's voice, and some people came running towards Sougo, and some towards Kagura

_Huh…My vision is getting…blurry…_

* * *

She woke up and found herself in a familiar place. Once again she was at the 'hospital like' room, but this time Sougo wasn't by her side. She was full of bandages, and she wondered how much time has passed since that incident and more importantly, if they caught Takasugi and Kamui. The door of the room was opened and Hijikata stood there, shocked for a second but then he walked to Kagura

"So you woke up huh…"

"Y-Yes…"

It was kind of awkward now when he knows she is a girl, and they didn't have the chance to talk about it since then

"You healed faster than the doctors excepted-"

"Well that's because I'm a Yato, so I'm healing faster" she said before he could finish his sentence "Can you sit down mayo? I guess you want to ask me a lot of things, and I have a lot to ask you…"

Hijikata ignored the fact she just called him mayo and by that she insulted him, and sat down besides her bed "I guess that one of your questions is if we caught Takasugi and Kamui…so unfortunately we didn't. So now I'll ask a question. Who are you really?"

Kagura took a deep breath and sighed "My name is Kagura, my age is sixteen and I'm a Yato. My father is the famous space hunter Umibouzu, and my brother is a wanted psycho. Now it's my turn to ask. Where is the sadist and how is he?"

Hijikata smirked "So you actually do care about that bastard"

Kagura blushed slightly "No I don't! He just saved my life by putting himself in danger so…" she puffed her cheeks "So I want to thank him" she said quietly

Hijikata's smirked turned into a grin "Anyway, he is in the next room. Unlike you, he doesn't have some special recover ability, so he hasn't woken up yet. But he is going to be fine. My last question is…Why did you went all this to join the Shinsegumi?"

"If I'm a normal person, with no authority I can't save people or protect them from any kind of danger. I'm not like my stupid brother. My last question is…am I going to stay at the shinsegumi?"

A dramatic silence filled up the room for few seconds, and Hijikata opened his mouth "If the Mimawarigumi has one female so why can't the Shinsegumi?"

Kagura's face was filled with a big smile, now when she knows that she is staying at the Shinsegumi even though she is a girl, everything is fine. Hijikata was already on his move to exit the room, but Kagura stopped him "Wait mayo!" Hijikata turned around glaring at Kagura

"Can I visit the sadist?"

* * *

She was sitting besides his bed. He was far more injured than she thought he would be. She felt really bad and guilty that it turned out this way, but she also felt a strange warm feeling inside when she thinks about Sougo saving her. She held his hand, feeling his warmth "Thank you" she muttered

"No problem. But can you at least keep your disgusting hand from me?"

She blushed madly and took off her hand, and noticed that he apparently was awake all this time "D-Damn you!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Nobume, pack up your stuff and call the first units in Mimawarigumi. We are going to pay a little visit at the Shinsegumi"

"Hai Sasaki-dono"


	6. The Shinsegumi and the Mimawarigumi

**Argh, sorry for the late update! I had a really busy week so…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Shinsegumi and the Mimawarigumi Are Both a Disaster

"E…Eto!" Yamazaki called a group of Shinsegumi guys while looking hesitated and frightened. The group noticed his call and turned their heads to his direction with a face of 'what do you want you bastard?'

"If…Okita-taichou and Kagu-taichou were in a… r-r-romantic relationship…you w-will accept it?" Yamazaki said and the group couldn't see any problem with it "What's the problem with it? And it's Kagura and not Kagu anymore" one of the groups said and everyone else nodded "Yeah that's right, now when we discovered that Kagu is actually Kagura is a girl, I think they could be a good couple because you can't find any woman that is similar to Okita-taichou" someone else from the group said and everyone again nodded

"WAIT" Yamazaki interrupted "SINCE WHEN KAGU-TAICHOU IS A GIRL?!"

* * *

Kagura and Sougo were walking back from patrolling, and most of the Shinsegumi guys looked at Kagura quiet strangely as they didn't see a girl in their lives. Since the Shinsegumi discovered that she is a girl, some of the guys asked her out but she answered with a tomboyish answer and a disgusted face, scaring all the boys away. When she told Sougo about this, he just said to her that she is a forever alone and smirked. Well it's not like she expected any other response…isn't she?

"Okita-taichou! Kagura-taichou! The Mimawarigumi suddenly came!" someone from the Shinsegumi ran towards them, with a frightened look "Kondo-taichou didn't say anything about it!" he added

Kagura and Sougo turned their heads to the entrance and saw the Mimawarigumi coming in, without any early notice

"So this is the famous Mimawarigumi…" Kagura muttered to herself

"Mimawarigumi, nice to see you're here but…what's exactly is your business here?" A familiar gorilla voice was coming. Kondo with Hijikata following him were walking towards Sougo and Kagura

"Can't we just pay a little visit to our beloved Shinsegumi?" Sasaki said, and most of the people around didn't know if to take it as sarcasm or not

Kagura observed the people who were in the Mimawarigumi, noticing a girl with a blue hair and deadpan face exactly like…Sougo…Then she remembered Hijikata saying something about a Mimawarigumi girl, and that's probably her because there is no other girl there besides her

"Well that's a familiar face I didn't want to see" Sougo drew his Katana and pointed at that girl, and so she did "Don't worry. I didn't want to see you either" she said

"Eh? You know each other?" Kagura asked Sougo who glared at that girl "Unfortunately, yes" he said

"And that's a new face I didn't see" That girl said and pointed her katana at Kagura "Imai Nobume. You?"

"Kagura, just Kagura"

"You have any doughnuts?"

The confused Kagura raised an eyebrow. Why donuts?

"Not really…"

"That's a shame" the blue haired girl Nobume said and lowered her katana, placing it back and so is Sougo. Meanwhile Kagura just came into a conclusion that from the time she got to know Nobume… she sure is weird.

"Why won't we do like an introduction game between the Shinsegumi and Mimawarigumi for Kagura-san?" Kondo bluntly said, and everyone turned pale "Are you out of your mind?!" Hijikata raised his voice. He really didn't like the Mimawarigumi

"Okay" Sasaki said, and everyone who turned pale looked at him with a strange face. How the heck did he agree? Seriously, this is just going to be awkward

* * *

Kondo sweat dropped. It was him, Hijikata, Kagura, Sougo, Sasaki and Nobume in one room and awkward silence filled up the room. Hijikata was definitely angry, Kondo was hesitant, Sasaki was busy with his phone and all the others were deadpanned faces

"W-Well…Let's start with everybody saying something that he likes…" Kondo said, not sure where is this going to

"SUKONBU!" Kagura shouted with a microphone that she just took out from nowhere

"A microphone?! Where the hell did you took it out?!" Hijikata screamed, probably still angry from before

"PON DE RING!" Nobume took out a microphone too and said

"Another microphone?!"

"HIJIKATA DIE!" Sougo joined the microphone circle

"You die! Wait it's more a hope or wish than something you like!"

"OTAE-SAN!" And even Kondo decided to join them

"Not you too Kondo-san!"

Meanwhile Sasaki was busy on his cellphone, and an E-mail sound was coming from Hijikata's cellphone. He took out his cellphone to check it and it apparently was from Sasaki

Something I Like: Texting

"The hell is that?! And how do you know my address anyway?!"

And another E-mail sound was coming from Hijikata's cellphone. He checked it out only to see another text from Sasaki

It's a Secret

"I really want to beat you up right now"

"Ne ne Toushi, this is just for fun! Don't get angry" Kondo tried to calm down Hijikata

"It's already too late you know…" Hijikata glanced at Kondo, and then at the deadpanned Sougo couldn't understand how he can be so calm in a situation like this

"Well, I'm taking a break. And by that I mean that I won't come back" he said and went out of the room, slamming the door.

"Even though he is annoying mayo freak…shouldn't we go after him?" Kagura asked quietly Sougo who was sitting beside her

"Leave him alone. Hopefully one of my servants will kill him"

"Servants…?" Kagura looked strangely at Sougo

"People who own me kind of things"

"You are disgusting" Kagura said and turned her head towards Nobume who was apparently biting Sasaki's hand

"Nobume-san, you ate the doughnut, so why to bite my hand now?"

"One doughnut isn't enough"

Sasaki took out from his pocket another doughnut and Nobume took it and stopped biting Sasaki's hand. Although deadpanned as always, she must be happy inside.

"Well then, I'm going before I'll kill that person" Sougo said and pointed at Nobume, and then he was on his way out of the room, but before he could escape Kagura caught his leg

"Oi you bastard! Are you leaving me alone with those guys?!"

"Kondo-san is here, you are not alone"

"He doesn't count!"

Sougo lifted the leg that Kagura captured and threw her to the other side of the room "Too bad for you" he said and finally went out of the room

Kagura was sitting there, probably harmed by the hit of the wall "Bastard…"

Nobume came closer to Kagura and handed her a doughnut "Want some?"

"Well why not?" Kagura said and brought her hand to the doughnut but Nobume already ate it "Sorry. I had an urge to eat it"

"I would punch you now for this but that idiot threw me too hard it hurts" she said and formed a punch with her hand, probably for Sougo who was walking in the corridor smirking

* * *

Kagura was back from the bath to her room and saw Sougo organizing another futon as far as he can place it from her futon.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said and crossed her hands

"Putting a futon. Can't you see?"

"And why are you putting another futon in _my_ room?"

Sougo glanced at Kagura like she is a total airhead "Mimawarigumi guys invaded my room so I'm going to sleep at yours"

"Find another place, there is no fucking way I'm letting you sleep here. You might to things to me while I'll sleep!"

"If I really wanted to do those things, I would in any other day just sneak out of my room to yours and do it. You don't need to be a genius to figure it out"

She was defeated. Even though it was only a verbal fight, she couldn't answer to Sougo "Fine…But don't even get close to me you disgusting sadist"

"It's not like I want to get close to you" he said and finished to organize his futon and went to bath. Kagura went to her futon and went to sleep frightened

_What if he lied to me? What if he will do something nasty on me while I sleeping? Or even worse…What if he will draw on my face with a marker?! _

Sougo came back from bath saw her sleeping and grinned. He pulled out a marker and was ready to draw many things on her face "So naïve, how can you fall asleep when you sleeping with a sadist in the same room?" he said to himself and got on top of Kagura. He already ran on his mind many ideas to draw on her face, but in the end he decided to just write in the end 'Sougo is the king' 'I'm an idiot' 'Hijikata die'. He pulled out the cover of the marker and was ready to do it

"…Sadist…"

He smirked "Dreaming about me china? Oh I knew you always loved me inside" he said quietly so she won't wake up

"…Sougo…"

Sougo widened up his eyes from the shock, not understanding what is going on with him. He closed the marker, putting it on the floor and getting up of Kagura. He scratched his head, muttering something like 'Nothing is wrong with me' and went to sleep. Meanwhile Kagura opened her eyes and grinned "Ha sadist, you such a naïve. I can't believe you actually thought I fell asleep" she said to herself, still grinning for her victory


End file.
